Et sous la lune je viens vers toi
by odea nigthingale
Summary: Univers Alternatif Équin pour l'anniversaire de Nalou ! Quelle que soit la forme sous laquelle vous êtes, quand votre destin c'est de rencontrer l'être qu'il vous faut... Johnlock transposé.


_Joyeux anniversaire Nalou ! Je suis en retard je sais mais je voulais absolument t'écrire quelque chose et voilà c'est ça qui m'est venu en pensant à toi..._

 _Ce cadeau ne serait jamais venu jusqu'à toi sans le soutien et la première relecture de Maeva Cerise, qui m'a exhorté de changer toute la fin et sans le soutien et la fabuleuse relecture et correction de Nauss ( mon amour de bêta ). Merci mille fois les filles, vous avez fais des merveilles ( et s'il reste des fautes j'en prend l'entière responsabilité ;) )_

Et sous la lune je viens vers toi.

Il y avait ce cheval qui avait peur de tout, depuis que le fil de fer barbelé avait marqué son jarret d'une cicatrice impressionnante. Il ne pouvait plus être touché, ni par les hommes, ni par ces congénères.

On l'avait mis au vert. C'était plutôt gentil, ses propriétaires devaient bien l'aimer, mais pour lui vivre se faisait torture, parfois. Il broutait nerveusement et sursautait quand un oiseau s'envolait brusquement des buissons qui entouraient sa prairie. La sensation que la selle avait laissé sur son dos, trop présente parfois, l'obligeait à se rouler dans l'herbe. Son corps avait laissé son empreinte à un endroit précis qui, peut-être, observait plus d'aspérités. À force, le sol creusé se remplissait régulièrement d'eau, transformant la terre en une boue qui se durcissait au soleil attaquant le poil de l'animal encore plus férocement. Le dos pelé, le cheval parcourait son vaste enclos entouré de barrières en bois. Il ne fallait surtout pas le mettre en contact avec d'autres matières : il en devenait fou. La guerre avait laissé sur lui, outre ses marques visibles, des cicatrices émotionnelles qui seraient peut-être impossibles à vaincre. Les bruits forts, les mouvements brusques le faisaient ruer, se jeter sur la parois, se projeter violemment à terre sans plus aucune crainte de se faire mal. Parfois, le petit Mike de la ferme voisine tentait de lui offrir une pomme. Mais tant que le garçon restait avec lui, il se tenait à l'opposé de l'enclos, frissonnant, attendant le départ de l'humain pour enfin la croquer. Le pauvre Mike aurait bien aimé pourtant passer sa main dans la crinière blonde et dru, et plonger ses yeux dans le miel liquide de ceux du mustang. Celui-ci, malgré toutes les friandises données, refusait encore et toujours ses avances.

Dans les grandes plaines, un pur-sang solitaire issu des croisements savants de généticiens saoudiens choisissait son destin. L'animal, d'une intelligence supérieure à bien de ces compagnons d'écurie et qui avait été importé sous forme d'éprouvette avant même sa naissance, profita d'un voyage en van l'amenant de son ranch natal à l'endroit de sa première course pour s'enfuir. Fuir les hommes qu'il exécrait, fuir son futur fait de compétitions dont il n'avait cure. Il bondissait vers la liberté, foulant l'herbe haute de ses longues pattes, faisant disparaître derrière lui les dernières traces du macadam de la route. Et avec elles, tels des lambeaux de vêtements, se déchiraient les années d'aliénation vécues auprès des hommes. Il galopait, laissant sa crinière noire flotter au vent, vers la ligne de montagnes bleutées à l'horizon. Voilà ce magnifique cheval, ce pur-sang magistral cherchant la liberté, les grands espaces plutôt que l'éclat bref mais intense de la gloire des champs de courses. Cherchant sa voie propre plutôt qu'une victoire éphémère.

En chemin, il apprit les gestes ataviques de survie essentiels au sein de la nature, devenant comme ses ancêtres, un animal sauvage. Étonnamment, il ne cherchait pas la promiscuité avec les siens, même après avoir croisé les dernières hardes encore en liberté. Il les contournait habilement avant qu'ils ne sachent qu'il était dans les parages. Son statut d'étalon aurait pu attirer quelques juments esseulées, mais il repoussait l'idée, ne voulant que le vent, l'herbe bleue et abondante ainsi que l'air pur comme uniques compagnes.

Dans la vallée accueillante, l'état du mustang craintif ne s'améliorait guère. Malgré toutes les pommes de Mike qu'il dégustait avec joie après son départ. Malgré le vent des plaines qui s'engouffrait dans sa petit prairie encadré de montagne bleutés.

Puis un soir d'automne, au moment du sommeil, alors que ses paupières se faisaient lourdes et que ses cils commençaient à papillonner, il entendit un son qu'il pensait avoir oublié depuis longtemps. Un son qui fit dresser ses oreilles duveteuses. Cela avait le goût de la liberté et des grands espaces, de l'inconnu, de l'aventure ; un goût de sauvage et de frisson. Il fut éveillé en un instant et, sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, ne put s'empêcher de répondre à ce hennissement hardant. Le silence lui répondit. Il resta frémissant en attente longtemps mais le bruit ne se fit plus entendre cette nuit-là.

Le lendemain, cependant, il l'entendit au cours de la journée, plusieurs fois, se rapprochant. À chacune de ces apparitions sonores, il restait immobile de longs instants en attente de quelque chose de tangible, quelque chose qui le tirerait de cet état somnolent, comme perdu dans des limbes, dont il n'était plus sorti depuis ses années de guerre.

Plus le hennissement se rapprochait, mieux le petit cheval pouvait distinguer et comprendre qui l'émettait. Un étalon, de pure race. Un cheval sauvage, puissant, libre. Un dominant. Étonnamment, plutôt que la crainte et la peur brute, il ne ressentait qu'un mélange d'appréhension et de profonde curiosité. L'étalon s'approchait et lui l'attendait.

Puis, bien sûr, il apparut un jour – et apparition était bien le mot. Comme le cheval était cheval, et les pensées abstraites hors de portée, il ne put raisonner avec des mots d'humain : « tu es mon double négatif, je ne le savais pas mais je t'attendais, je suis sûr que tu pourras m'aider, me sortir de l'ornière dans laquelle les hommes m'ont fourvoyé, nous sommes les deux pièces d'un puzzle dispersé enfin réunies. » Alors il laissa son corps prendre le relais avec des notions concrètes qui aurait pu ressembler à celles-là :

« Grand, brut, odeur sombre, musc, maigre, herbe, montagne, liberté, beau, vif comme l'eau d'un torrent, pas menaçant, naturel, aristocrate, imposant » et tout cela en une seule bouffée de phéromones émise par le bel étalon.

Il ne bougeait plus, ne tremblait plus. Le pur-sang restant à distance semblait tout aussi intéressé par lui que lui l'était et cela ce passait de mot. C'était en un regard feutré comme au ralenti, en un frémissement de l'encolure qui se ride comme la plage après la mer, en un ébrouage sensuel fait de sons étouffés et de crinière secouée. Un miracle de sensualité et de beauté réunies, un hommage à la nature qui les entourait. Du pâturon de l'étalon, finesse aristocratique, giclait son sabot frôlant le sol. La tête fière, altière, portée par l'encolure longue et étroite, le poil luisant. Sa robe noire reflétait les rayons du soleil en de multiples éclats dorés, sa crinière épaisse flottant par le miracle du vent de la plaine, quelques mèches retombant avec grâce sur son front orné d'une belle marque blanche formant un pays étrange et inconnu sur la carte de son chanfrein.

Après quelques instants à se contempler mutuellement, l'étalon, comme dans un clin d'œil, s'évapora soudainement, laissant le mustang seul dans son enclos à se demander s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Le temps passa étrangement jusqu'au soir où, sous l'éclat de la lune, le pur-sang réapparut. Il s'approcha cette fois plus près que de jour, beaucoup plus près. Le petit cheval se troubla, ce qui interrompit l'arrivée sur lui de son apparition sauvage. Alors celle-ci s'ébroua et rua légèrement avant de tourner les sabots, la queue relevée, et de trotter vers l'immensité noire de la plaine.

Il revint plusieurs soirs de suite, semblant inviter son comparse à quelque danse mystique, restant à une distance qui n'effrayait nullement son ami. Il tournait sous la lune faisant mouvoir les reflets bleutés de sa robe, comme une créature sortie du mirage féérique des fantasmes du sommeil. Il hennissait parfois dans la journée, sa voix particulière et profonde parcourant des distances infinies semblait dire : je suis là pas loin, je t'attends !

Un soir, alors qu'il n'avait jusque-là pas franchit la distance de sécurité que lui imposait la peur du mustang, il finit par craquer la barrière invisible et, d'un seul bond majestueux effectué alors qu'il était presque au pas, il sauta dans l'enclos de bois. Le petit cheval se campa fermement sur ses sabots relevant fièrement la tête : il n'était pas dit qu'un étalon d'éprouvette allait lui apprendre à vivre ! Mais le pur-sang ne fit rien d'autre que paisiblement se mettre à brouter dans un coin. Alors le mustang se détendit et s'approcha imperceptiblement de lui-même.

La raison pour laquelle l'étalon éprouvait de l'attirance pour le petit mustang était un profond mystère. Avait-il senti lui aussi que leur deux entités se correspondaient ? Ou bien l'herbe était-elle plus verte dans l'enclos ?

Les soirs suivants, il renouvelait son manège, franchissait la barrière et broutait tranquillement. Incroyablement, le cheval qui, jusque-là, était devenu fou à la moindre incursion dans son aura, tolérait cela de l'étalon. Il finit par complètement accepter sa compagnie comme il acceptait l'eau, le vent et l'herbe des prairies.

À vrai dire le fait que ce cheval recherchait sa compagnie pansait ses blessures. Il reprenait des forces, mangeait plus, ne se frottait plus de façon frénétique dans son trou de boue. Son pelage reprenait sa couleur blond doré, ses yeux se faisaient plus vifs. Il reprenait goût aux jeux innocents. Un jour il partit dans une course folle autour de la barrière de bois, testant son galop, ruant et s'ébrouant, jouissant de la folie du vent qui sifflait dans ses oreilles. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il ressentait comme un espoir s'installer dans son cœur et quelque chose du domaine du possible futur s'inscrivait dans sa psyché.

Mike assista à la résurrection de son ami avec beaucoup de joie. Celui-ci lui offrit même sa confiance, acceptant enfin son offrande directement. Mike put enfin sentir sous sa main la chaleur de son pelage, sentir son cœur battre puissamment dans sa poitrine, glisser ses doigts dans les crins emmêlés. Tout fier, il en parla à ses parents en rentrant chez lui, le soir.

Chez quelqu'un le téléphone sonna. Alors les hommes furent prévenus et, un jour, un van arriva.

Ils s'évertuèrent, vraiment. On leur avait dit que ce serait facile, que le cheval était plus docile qu'auparavant. Pourtant il avait l'air d'être plus prêt à mourir qu'à se laisser attraper. Il se projetait contre la paroi de l'enclos violemment. Il se cabrait s'ils venaient par l'avant, ruait pour ceux qui l'approchaient de l'arrière, il ne se laissait en aucune façon coincer ou piéger. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir qu'il serait aussi malin. Mike, qui assistait à la scène en larmes, ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de sa ténacité. « Vas-y Johnny-boy » pensait-il de toutes ses forces. « Échappe-leur ! Tu peux le faire ! »

À la nuit tombante, fatigués et choqués par l'opposition inattendue, les hommes s'arrêtèrent. Ils laissèrent le van sur place : ils reviendraient dès le lendemain plus au fait, plus forts et mieux préparés. Demain ils l'attraperaient, évidemment : ils étaient plus nombreux et puis c'étaient des hommes, les dieux de la création. Rien ne leur résistait.

La nuit venue, et pour la première fois, le mustang poussa lui aussi un hennissement. Un appel à l'aide magnifique, qui fut entendu. Un autre son lui vint en retour. Son étalon, qui s'était prudemment éloigné à l'odeur des humains, l'avait entendu et arrivait à sa rescousse. Le mustang hennit encore, fort, transperçant la nuit de ce son aigu et fou. La réponse fusa immédiatement à ses oreilles, un son rauque et long comme un bon vin au tanin prononcé. Un son extrêmement puissant. Puis un autre et un autre qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Le bruit que les deux chevaux produisaient emplissait la vallée de leurs cris, réveillant les hommes rapatriés à la ferme qui, alertés, se précipitèrent aussi vite qu'ils le purent. Mike avait précédé le convoi en courant jusqu'à l'endroit ou son John était parqué et se fut lui qui, le premier, vit l'étalon.

« Oh mon dieu, regardez le beau cheval ! »

Et les êtres humains s'immobilisèrent le temps de quelques battements de cœur. L'étalon, grand et si sombre, les menaçait de toute sa hauteur. Tous le reconnurent. Puis ils se reprirent : après tout, ils étaient là pour attraper un cheval, alors pourquoi pas deux. Ils préparèrent les licols et les lassos. Ceux qui étaient plus versés dans le maniement de la longue corde s'approchèrent du cheval de courses évadé. Un éclair fusa et il se cabra au dernier moment. La corde frôla son encolure et le cheval devint fou. Les hommes ne virent plus qu'un mouvement perpétuel, furieux et emballé. Cela tournait, ruait, cabrait et hennissait en même temps. Le pur-sang se précipita vers l'homme devant lui qui, en reculant, tomba. Personne n'avait jamais vu un cheval attaquer un homme avant.

Quand, tout à coup, un profond hennissement interrompit le geste de l'étalon. Au grand étonnement des spectateurs de la scène, le petit cheval était intervenu et avait stoppé l'attaque de son cri. Puis il s'élança dans un galop rapide, prit un élan incroyable et détendit son corps par-dessus la clôture. Tous le regardaient mais, encore plus, Mike des larmes dans les yeux : enfin le petit cheval faisait preuve d'initiative. Pour, de plus, sauver un magnifique étalon qui aurait rempli tous ses rêves d'enfant. Il trouvait que ces deux chevaux, ensemble, étaient magnifiques.

Alors pour la première fois et sous les yeux humides de Mike, son Johnny chercha le contact. Il rejoignit le brun et donna un léger coup de naseau sur son épaule. Il n'y avait plus ni crainte, ni rejet. Il faisait confiance à l'étalon et, par son touché, l'apaisa et le tranquillisa. Le cheval se calma et approcha sa longue tête du museau de son congénère. Il sembla alors à Mike que les deux chevaux se faisait comme un baiser. Puis, calmement, ils tournèrent le dos aux hommes et partirent sans se retourner vers la nature sauvage qui les appelait.

Le petit garçon qui les regarda s'éloigner. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de plus beau que ces splendides animaux musclés, vifs et brillants, l'un semblant compléter l'autre. La robustesse et la finesse, la patience et la fougue, enfin réunies.

* * *

 _Si vous avez aimé laissez donc une review, ça fait toujours du bien ;)_


End file.
